


just know that i think you’re rare.

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Series: rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Description of Dying, M/M, Multi, Pain, Singing, Song Lyrics, Title from a Waterparks Song, no beta we die like awsten, singing while dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: Got obsessed with the song Rare by Waterparks.This was the result.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: rivers flow among earth and underneath the night sky universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	just know that i think you’re rare.

Awsten hummed to himself, trying to comfort himself as he was slowly dying. He took in a shaky breath, then started to sing.

“ _I just hope it’s nicer where you a-a-are. ‘Cause I only wanna lift you up. I guess I never really said enough. For you to hear me where you a-a-are._ ”

Awsten let a tear escape from his eye. Shoulders shook as he continued, voice not as steady as before.

“ _ 'Cause I only want to lift you up. I guess I never really said enough. So let me tell you now. _ ”

He shut his eyes, a cough overtaking him. He trembled, pollution getting worse and worse each day. 

“ _ My tired thoughts don't take vacations, oh no. You float up in conversations, oh no. You're my final destination, I know. You're probably fine there. Just know I think you're rare. _ ”

He took a longing look at his beloved lovers, a sad smile stretching across his dark skin. The once rich and deep dark blue faded into a greyish blue, stars no longer twinkling.

“ _ Just know that I think you’re rare. Just know that I think you’re- _ “

He was suddenly cut off by a cough forcing its way up his throat. He laid down, using the moon as a pillow and grabbing a star to hold. He let out a scream, pain overtaking his body as he felt himself shrink. He gasped for air when the excruciating pain was over. He closed his eyes and let himself sing once more.

“ Just know that I think you’re rare.. ”


End file.
